Supernatural: River and the Winchesters
by The Last Happy Song
Summary: What Happens when the Winchesters find River again? Please note that this is NOT a romance fic, because River is Only 13,,, So, it wouldn't be romance even if (I) Wanted it to be. this is one of the last stories in a series I am creating, and not following a right order, so this might be the third installment in the series, and the first isn't out yet.


Please note that the Winchester boy don't belong to me (YET! They WILL be mine!*Evil laugh*)

The only things that belong to me are the story plot and River.

* * *

It had been a year now, since Sam was sent to the cage with Micheal , and I had left Dean behind to rebuild his life without little to no help. Because of my abilities to see the past, the present and the future anywhere, I often had to see that night in my dreams again, but sometimes I was lucky enough to see Dean, and his new life. It seems that it was 10 years ago and not just one that I was 12 and hunting with my Winchester boys. Now here I was, running away temporarily –Key word: temporarily- from a Wendigo. I'm looking for a closed of space so I can get rid of him. I huff, that thing is too fast, even more for my thirteen year-old body. I turn momentarily, to throw a silver knife at the Wendigo, hitting his shoulder, only managing to anger him, and I curse out-loud._ Dammit, I gotta burn that thing! _I open my side-bag while I run, looking for my flare gun and a bit of holy oil – _What?! It'll burn the bastard!- _With that I turn on my heel, and run to the Wendigo, and when he tried to claw at me, I slide, right between his open legs, and before he could turn around, I was already up and running to the beat-up and old house he was residing in, once I reached the door, I opened it and threw myself inside the crumbling house, heading straight to the dark and humid basement, once in there I hid behind one of the many shelves filled with human organs- some of them were rotting, making me gag.

Once the Wendigo entered the basement, he walked right past the shelf I was hiding behind, giving me the perfect opportunity to throw the holy oil at him, and as soon as he turned to me, I threw one of the flares at him. He was on fire, screeching and screaming, making me smirk sadistically in his direction, a sense of pride filling me.

I walked out of the house, the smoke soon filling the air, the fire soon reaching the house's planks, setting it on fire, and I sat back in one of the nearby rocks, enjoying the show, I didn't know why, but the flames gave me a sense of serenity. Maybe because that's how my mother died when I was just a baby? The flames gave me some sort of familiarity perhaps? Yes, surely, but I still prefer water.

Once the flames show was over, I got up, heading back to the town I was residing in, Dell Rapids, South Dakota, with Sarah, an 23 year-old hunter. We were not really friends, she was just taking care of me, since I did not want to go to adoption.

I know it might not really be wise to be so near Dean and Bobby if I was avoiding them, but they would never look for me so near, they would think I was stupid not to go far away, and that's why I chose Dell Rapids. I sigh as I unlock the door, Sarah should be somewhere in California now, leaving me and the house alone. I throw my hunter supply bag in the couch, and head straight to the bathroom, so I can shower, once in the bathroom I turn on the water, then I wait for the water to heat up, once it is hot I strip and get in the shower, letting my muscles unwind and lose their tension. Closing my eyes, I picture Dean, trying to see how he is doing. All I can see is blank. Huh. Must be something I shouldn't really see.

Then I think about my schedule tomorrow, artistic Gymnastics from morning to midday –wich I was doing to increase my stamina- , then I have to practice my archery, my best hunter "subject", and finally find some cases near California for Sarah.

I get out of the shower, wrap a towel around myself, and grab another towel, using it to dry my hair, I exit the bathroom, still dripping wet, heading for the kitchen to prepare dinner. Trying again to see Dean, I am not at all prepared to the sight that awaits me in the living room.

* * *

Hey, guys! I know that this is a lot to ask, But I need at least 5 reviews to post the next chapter( If you want a next one). Just so I know someone is reading, Kay?


End file.
